Irkens, relations with G.K.N.D.
What are the Irkens, anyway? The Irkens are a race of imperialistic insect-like aliens that show extreme hostility to others, often using members of other races as slave labor. Their hierarchy is based primarily on height, and their leader or leaders, the ALMIGHTY TALLEST, are the tallest Irkens in the entire race. They are very arrogant and very cruel to others, meaning they have often come into conflict with the Galactic Kids Next Door. At one point a conflict elevated into an all out war between the G.K.N.D. and the Irkens, which caused destruction on a galactic scale. Operation Impending Doom (O.I.D.) The Irkens' first attempt to conquer the universe went down in flames--partially from the G.K.N.D., and partially from a klutzy Irken named ZIM. The G.K.N.D., calling themselves the "Resisty," gave the military huge amounts of grief, but it was ZIM, who couldn't see over the controls of his ship, that did the most damage. His crazy antics resulted in the destruction of 70% of the Irkens' fleet, the death of the ALMIGHTY TALLEST, and the decimation of his home-world, Irk, and his own exile to a planet out in the Ameryllus Galaxy called Foodcourtia by the new ALMIGHTY TALLEST, two brothers named Red and Purple. Humanitarian Relief from the G.K.N.D. Immediately after the fiasco that came about by O.I.D., the G.K.N.D. offered humanitarian relief to the decimated and weakened race in hope that the race would never try something like that again. However, the Irkens used it to reconstruct their military and expel the agency from their space, resulting in harsh relations with the organization. For a brief time, however, the Irkens had a representative in the G.K.N.D. to try and fix the severed ties, but the rep was pulled from service at the onset of Operation Impending Doom Two and executed, resulting in even worse relations with the G.K.N.D. than before. Operation Impending Doom Two (O.I.D. II) The Irkens, with their new and improved military, then decided to take over the universe with the assistance of an old friend, the Galactic Coalition. Immediately thousands of planets were subjugated by the Irkens' steel hand, while ZIM was sent to Earth as a new exile, with his robotic companion, an idiot named GIR. (What does the G stand for? Not even he knows!!!) Shocked by this, the G.K.N.D. resurfaced as the Resisty to try and stop the Irkens before they were able to succeed. However, ZIM's exposure of the Resisty's true nature to the Irkens resulted in all ties with the race to the G.K.N.D. being cut off, the last few words to the agency before all ties being severed was, "Thanks for the assistance," by Red. However, ZIM was caught in the middle of an Irken-Mobian firefight while returning to the fleet with a promise of a "hero's return," and was subsequently killed by a laser shot by a Mobian battleship, the P.R.S. Redemption, propelling the Irkens to declare all-out war on the G.K.N.D. and its allies, due to the Mobian's membership in the G.K.N.D., as well as a mutual hatred towards them. War The G.K.N.D.-Irken War was the first war that the Galactic Kids Next Door did not declare that was on a faction other than the Coalition in over 30,000 years, though the Coalition did have its share of fighting. There were hundreds of minor skirmishes and battles over small planets, as well as the front-line battles, but the three most shaking were the Bombardment of Mobius, the Siege of Sector HQ, and the Battle of Irk. The Bombardment of Mobius The Irkens first major attack was a siege, and subsequent bombardment, of the Mobian's home planet, Mobius, the fifth planet in the Alpha Eridani system on August the Second and lasting until August the Fourth, 2004. The Irkens were able to bombard the planet for 50 hours and destroy several Mobian cities, such as New Mobius City, New Liberty City, and Freedom City before combined Kids Next Door and allied battle forces were able to intervene and destroy the fleet, causing the Irkens much irritation and resulting in them plotting their revenge by attempting to destroy the G.K.N.D.'s main headquarters, Sector HQ. The Siege of Sector HQ On November Twelfth, 2004, the Irkens, combined with allied Coalition forces, arrived in the Perseus Galaxy in the Polaris Super-Cluster (the capital galaxy of the G.K.N.D., if you were wondering) and begun to besiege Sector HQ. They laid siege to the massive station for 3 years straight, making it the longest siege of Sector HQ ever, before allied forces were able to strike the heart of the fleet and destroy it completely. During this time, the Irken-Coalition front had been closing in on Irk, the capital of the Irken Empire, meaning that the time to strike it had come. The Final Battle at Irk On December Twentieth, 2008, and for the next two days, the G.K.N.D. and its allies converged on the planet Irk, the capital of the Irken Empire, and fought against the Irkens for control of it. The final day of the battle, December Twenty-Second, was when the G.K.N.D. were not only able to destroy the Irkens' military but also destroy Irk as well in a cataclysmic explosion that wiped out the system the planet was in by using a co-ordinated hyperspace blast. All Irkens were destroyed in the event, and their threat was removed from the universe forever.